Forever & MORE
by EmmettCullen242
Summary: 2 new kids from a different state intrude and join the school 5 months before prom. will people accept them read and see... first fanfic sorry
1. Chapter 1

first fanfic sorry for any mistakes... DISCLAIMER: I'm not stephenie meyer i do not own twilight i just love rewriting her stories... all new plot and names and creatures.

Forever & MORE

My name is Rana and I'm a Senior in Rebak highschool. I have a boyfriend named Josh he is also a Senior. Josh wants to major in Science, that's the one subject he's good at, Earth science is what he's taking now. It's 7:00 AM and i'm already at school in my math room staring at the whiteboard thinking about my bff and how her boyfriend broke up with her by text. I quote her 'How did you find your soulmate i mean 5 boyfriends of mine have come and gone while you keep one'  
I don't know why but that's all i could think about for 3 days now. Lissa is my bff's name her boyfriend was a senior. Lissa has so many things in common with me like we both have twin sister's, mine is Ian and hers is Jaina, or we both wish gym was 2 minutes (the only time that doesn't apply is the baseball unit. which is only like 9 days). This morning I had an different start to the day. I woke up and went to get up and slammed my head on the wall. I sleep in the attic, I hit my head on the low/slanted part of the ceiling. It's been hurting ever since although the pain has died down. The school teacher started her first day speech, "Hello everyone I'm Mrs. Lik and your in-"  
"Can I please have Rana Tayo and Jackson Webber at the main office please," Interupted the intercom. Jackson Webber has been my boy bff since pre-k Lissa's only been with me since 3rd grade. Meeting up halfway to the office we disscussed why we might be going there. Jackson says he did scratch the floor a little while playing b-ball. That's the sport he likes, I've been forced to play a couple of times, although I hated it. "They're here Mr. Fiskey," shouted our goth secratary once we got there. He opened the door and motioned for us to come into his warm and small office.  
There were two kids I've never seen before standing huddled together. The brunnette was first to speak. "I'm Blacia and this is Derek... my brother." She was a girl that reminds me of a model that is 18 but she's only a junior. I look back at Jackson and he is just standing there his jaw dropping to the floor exposing his gum to pure daylight, and the principal. She pokes him and giggles as he comes down to earth with his jaw slowly lifting to it's regular position.

I've never seen a more beautiful boy than the one that's standing right next to that girl. My Jackson pokes me, "Am I allowed to date the new girl?"

"Ask her to go to prom with you! It's only in five months away!"

"I will when the principal leaves. She's even more beautiful than my 5th grade girl... what was her name... oh right Heidi Greye and her twin Hattie Greye. The GRUSOME TWOSOME! I can't-"

"Jackson please try to make the new kids feel welcome by talking to THEM! NOT Rana and visa versa! Rana you'll be showing Derek around the school and hopefully help him with aterschool activities and his homework. I'm going to Mrs. Keefner," he looks at Blacia, "The school counsler, for two copies of the school map I'll be right back... TALK," he commands not daring to stare anyone straight in the eye before fast walking out the room.

It was silent for only seconds before Jackson spills, "You're amazingly beautiful do you want to go out with me?" Blacia just keeps on staring.


	2. Amazing Artist amazes me

Disclaimer: I don't own the House of Night and I don't own the characters

**Rana's POV**

**Chapter 2**

"Sure," Blacia replied as if it was no big deal to go out with him, "WAIT! Should I conclude that I am going to prom with you then, because normally girls like to be formally asked…" she trailed off.

"Uh…" Was all he could manage.

"Maybe when he stops drooling he'll ask but for now the fact that you said yes could be enough for him to handle," we laugh, the boy she introduced though was oddly quiet. She caught my glance and grimaced.

"He hasn't made a noise since we were sent to this foster home, he has pledged to our mother that he won't give up on her and for our dad well… unidentified. He thinks not talking is a way not to get attached to people so he doesn't, which is an odd excuse because he doesn't talk to me either…" she trailed off again this time in grim thoughts. For minutes I think she's not going to say anymore. "But he isn't deaf you don't have to yell at him for him to understand what you are saying, the last few guides seemed to think so." Derek smiled at that thought and his smile made me smile, it was wonderful and almost too white. I almost asked Blacia if I should even show him around since he seems very intelligent on his own but decided against it, for it seemed awfully rude. We sat in silence for a minute and it seemed almost awkward.

"I am back!" The principal announced. "Here are your maps Ms. and Mr. Chaco," he shoves the map toward them and stapled on were their schedules. "I pick you two because your schedules are the same. Be nice; introduce them to people, and …" He couldn't seem to think of anything else, "Well, BYE!"

As soon as Derek's heel passed the doorway Mr. Fiskey slammed the door closed. "Oh and Rana!" Blacia called after me before I could get out the door. I turn around facing Jackson and the girl he met oh say ten minutes ago (give or take). "Two things: make sure he's behind you at all times, he has ditched before. Oh and good luck!" She took Jackson's hand, his face blushed tomato red, and she pranced out leading him behind her.

"Okay, we have math now," I stated, he acknowledged me for the first time by nodding as he took out his headphones I didn't realize were in. "Umm… the teacher is Mrs. Lik. I think you'll like her." He just nodded again, put his earphones back in, and followed me to the math room. I took about five turns and finally made it to the math room. Mrs. Lik and the whole room stared at us including Josh who only has this class with me. Josh looked at me playfully asking who this kid is with his eyes.

"Whom have you brought to us child? You missed the first day lecture, although I am sure your friend has been told by the principal his expectations." She stared at him looking him up and down. "What's your name child?" She asked, she likes history and wanted to become a history teacher but the last time she did the children only ever learned of Greek deities such as Zeus and Hades. So now she speaks as if she is from the 1600's!

I realized that Derek couldn't answer for himself but just before I could answer for him he pulled out a note book that had his name and everything about his not talking situation. "You poor thing!" She commented. "Rana the boy needs a textbook, be a dear and grab him one from the storage room." She waits until I walk away and then shows Derek to his seat. The dusty old storage closet lay in the back of the room. The light above it was broken and has never been fixed. The dusty old corner was enough eerie-ness on its own it didn't need the creaking sound of the door added to it. I quickly (not quickly enough because I saw a dead mouse in the corner) grabbed a textbook and brought it out into the class. I blew the dust off and handed him the textbook. Of course the only seat open this class was next to Carly, the class B****. Before I even sat down she was passing notes to him, surprisingly he passed one back but that ended their note passing.

Math and Phys. Ed went by really fast but art slowed the day down painfully. Ms. Bider rearranged our seating just so I could sit next to Derek… AIN'T I SPECIAL? At first I thought it was horrible but it got worse, oh yes it did! Ms. Bider told us we had assigned partners, the people we were sitting next to, that we had to draw a portrait of using the correct shading and tone. It was a pretty large paper too. Did I happen to mention she wanted it by the end of class?

So I got to work sketching Derek's face which came out really wrong and his nose was crooked and the eyes were larger than they are in real life. "Rana," Ms. Bider chided, "I have seen better from you." She frowned but moved on. I at first didn't believe what I was hearing "Why! This is marvelous Derek!" Ms. Bider squealed with delight. I guess I was so caught up drawing him that I forgot he had to draw me. She stole the paper from his hands and held it up for the class to see. The girl he had drawn had my features and was drawn with crazy accuracy, I was positive if you measured by scale his drawing would be not 1/1,000,000 off mark! She came and stole mine from my hands, "These are the good and bad examples!" I laugh and so did the other kids at my horrible drawing that had no similar features to Derek what-so-ever! "Class dismissed!" She called and then the bell rang.

"You must really think I am ugly," a voice said from behind me. It was sort of deep and it was smoother than a lazy stream carrying crystal clear water with the current. I turned around to find Derek standing there. "Oh crap! Right not supposed to talk, yeah sorry. Dang, and I was doing pretty well not talking to even my sister… please don't tell her!" His beautiful voice begged.

I was dumbfounded, caught off guard by his talking… especially to me. The only thing I managed to squeak was, "Why me? Why now?"


End file.
